Fulistasia
Cast: *Anastasia/Anya - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Dimitri - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Vladimir - Rafiki (The Lion King; 1994) *Pooka - Lucky (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Rasputin - Janja (The Lion Guard) *Bartok - B-Dawg (Buddies) *Sophie - Kala (Tarzan; 1999) *Dowager Empress Marie - Nala (The Lion King; 1994) *Czar Nicholas (Anastasia’s Father) - King Leopold (Timon and Pumbaa) *Alexandra Feodoronva (Anastasia’s Mother) - Soosy the Puma (The Jungle Cubs' Movie) *Phlegmenkoff - Belladonna (An All Dogs Christmas Carol) *Young Anastasia - Princess Claudia (Timon and Pumbaa) *Young Dimitri - Phineas (Webkinz) *Anastasia's Siblings - Bagheera's Siblings (The Jungle Cubs' Movie) *Revolutionary Soldier Leader - Armadillo (Tulio, Patana and Little Tim's Vacation) *Revolutionary Soldiers - Animals (Tulio, Patana and Little Tim's Vacation) *Parisian Civilians - Zebras (The Lion Guard) *Palace Servant - Zazu (The Lion King; 1994) *Ticket Agent - Columbus the Newt (The Jungle Cubs' Movie) *Old Woman - Granny Rose (The Fox and the Hound 2) *Traveling Man - Mr. Huok (Huevocartoon) *Elderly Servant - Steven (101 Dalmatians: The Series) *Actress - Dixie (The Fox and the Hound 2) *Anastasia Imposter - Twiga (The Lion Guard) *Bartok's Girlfriend - Rosebud (Buddies) Scenes: #Prologue/"Once Upon a December" #It's Janja! #"The Princess Fuli" #Belladonna Leaves Fuli Escape #"Journey to the Past" #At the Theater #"Once Upon a December (Reprise)" #Fuli meets Kion #At Janja's Lair #"In the Dark of the Night" #At the Train #Janja's Next Plan #Arriving to Paris #At the Ship #The Council #"Oh La La" #Preparin' for the Ball #The Final Battle #Happy Ending #End Credits (At the Beginning) Movie used: *Anastasia (1997) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *The Lion King 1 (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *Ratatouille (2007) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *Timon and Pumbaa (1995-1999) *Webkinz Valentine's Day (2016) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1999) *The Lion Guard 1: Return to the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host (2015) *Tarzan 1 (1999) *Tarzan 2 (2005) *Air Buddies (2006) *Snow Buddies (2008) *Spooky Buddies (2011) *Treasure Buddies (2012) *Super Buddies (2013) *Teacher's Pet: The Movie (2004) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) *The Penguins of Madagascar (2008-2015) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *Huevocartoon (2001-2015) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Spongebob Squarepants (1999-) *Tulio, Patana and Little Tim's Vacation (2009-2010) *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) *31 Minutes (2003-2014) *Once Upon a Forest (1993) *The Secret Life of Pets 1 (2016) *Cow and Chicken (1997-1999) *I Am Weasel (1997-2000) *The Adventures of Brer Rabbit (2006) *Gogoriki (2003-2008) *Rumble in the Jungle (2010) Gallery: Fuliprofile.png|Fuli as Anastasia/Anya Kion-in-The-Lion-Guard.jpg|Kion as Dimitri Rafiki the Mandrill.jpg|Rafiki as Vladimir Lucky (101 Dalmatians; 1961).jpg|Lucky as Pooka Janja.png|Janja as Rasputin B-Dawg.jpg|B-Dawg as Bartok Kala.jpg|Kala as Sophie Nala-beyonce-the-lion-king-remake.png|Nala as Dowager Empress Marie King Leopold.png|King Leopold as Czar Nicholas (Anastasia’s Father) Soosy the Puma.jpg|Soosy the Puma as Alexandra Feodoronva (Anastasia’s Mother) Belladonna.png|Belladonna as Phlegmenkoff Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:Anastasia Movies Category:Anastasia Movie Spoofs Category:Anastasia Movie Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs